EL CAMINO A ELEGIR
by Raich66
Summary: Starscream es herido gravemente por su lider Megatron,ahora le dan refugio quien menos se lo iva a imaginar,y acabará enamorandose de alquien que odiaba.
1. Huye Starscream,huye!

_Transformers no me pertenece,escribo esta historia para divertir a los fanáticos de mi primer fic,espero que os guste,mi personaje preferido es Stasrcream,y aún nose con quien le voy a enredar,tengo varios en mente pero no lo se aú gracias y espero que os guste._

Eran las once de la noche,la luna iluminaba toda la base desepticons,allí en los exteriores Starscream contemplaba las estrellas, tirado en el cesped,era placentero estar bajo el inmenso cielo nocturno estrellado.  
>Soundwave observaba al jet mientras arreglaba un detector de enemigos en la pared central.<br>El silencio de la noche se interrumpió con un grito estruendoso de Megatron, chillando el nombre de Starscream,lo cual se olló por todos los rincones de la base y del bosque.  
>Starscream se incorporó inmediatamente y acudió a la llamada de su lider quien parecia muy enfadado y ó por el pasillo de la base hasta llegar a la sala central,donde Megatron estaba de espaldas observando un monitor.<p>

- ¿Me llamabas gran lider?-preguntó Starscream intentando averiguar el porque de el enfado de Megatron.

-!Has vuelto a fracasar como de costumbre!,esta mañana has dejado las reservas de energon en medio de la fábrica,¿ y a que no sabes qué?-

- ¿Qué ? Sorprendemé .-respondió ironicamente harto de las represalias del mayor.

-Los autobots han descubierto el escondite y se han llevado todo,!TODOO!-vociferó hacia el jet que ahora se encontraba mudo y sin palabras,esto le habia pillado por sorpresa,nunca pensaria que esos autobots encontrasen su escondite.

-Intentaré recuperarlas.-dijo intentando calmar la ira de Megatron,pero esté justo cuando se iva a marchar le agarró de una de sus alas y lo atrajo hacia él-

-!No vas a recuperar nada,pedazo de cretino!Esque no te das cuenta que quieren tendernos una trampa?realmente eres más estúpido de lo que creía,chatarra insolente y mediocre.-

Las palabras de Megatron hirieron profundamente a Starscream quien por un lado comprendia el enfado de su amo,pero por otro nunca entendia que lo humillase y tratase de esa manera .Apretó los puños fuerte y se mordió el labio ,temblaba de rabia y esto no paso por alto por Megatron quien le propinó un sonoro puñetazo.

-!A mi no me des la espalda Starscream,o lo lamentarás!No intentes jugarmela una vez más!-Y dicho esto el jet se puso de pie, y le devolvió el puñetazo,pero le dió mas fuerte,porque tenia mucha rabia acumulada y contenida .Megatron calló al suelo limpiandose un surco de sangre que salia de su nariz.

-Vas a desear no haber nacido.-

Starscream sabia lo que se le venia encima,Megatron lo empujó fuertemente y le golpeó callendo al suelo,se cebo con él,propinandole puñetazos y golpes en el pecho y en la cara,también rasgó con sus garras la armadura central dejandole malherido,nose cuanto tiempo estuvo,pero Starscream desaba la muerte por cada segundo que estaba gritos del jet atrajeron muchos compañeros suyos quienes se quedaron en la puerta sin atreverse a entrar al ver el lamentable espectáculo que tenian ante sus opticos.  
>Soundwave fue el primero quien se interpuso entre otro golpe.<p>

-Basta lider,vas a matarlo.-

Megatron aún con la respiració agitada se puso en pie con dificultad y observó el cuerpo de Starscream,el cual se encontraba muy malherido,con los cables por fuera y su chispa se estaba apagando,fluidos de su cuerpo caian a raudales ,sin contar los trozos que le habia arrancado.  
>Starscream aún temblaba de miedo y ñeros miraban boquiabiertos sin decir una sola lider de los desepticon ordenó a Soundwave que trageran a alguno de los medicos de la sala,esta vez se le habia ido de las manos el castigo de su comandante aéreo .<br>Todos se alejaron de la sala por ordenes de Megatron y Soundwave salió en busca de uno de los medicos de la sala de recuperaciones,corrió lo más aprisa que pudo aún temeroso por lo que habia ocurrido,Megatron era un lider terrible y más aún cuando le llevabas la contraria,el unico que se atrevia a contradecirle era Starscream.  
>Megatron se agachó a la altura de Starscream,quien aun estaba quejandose por el dolor y se retorcia en el suelo.<p>

- Ves lo que pasa cuando intentas desafiarme?-

-No...no te...he desafiado,!No lo he hecho!-grito entre sollozos .

-Pero me has fallado,que es lo mismo.-

Megatron tocó una herida muy profunda que tenia su jet,esté arrancó todas su fuerzas que le quedaban y de un salto lo empujó .Megatron voló por los aires y se quedó unos segundos atonito sin reaccionar.  
>Starscream rompió el cristal de la ventana tirándose al vacio,todos miraron por la ventana,iva a matarse ,habia mucha altura.<br>El jet justo antes de impactar contra el suelo se transformó en F-22 y salió disparado,todos miraban como se perdia en la lejania.

-! QUE HACEÍS PEDAZOS DE CRETINOS,ID EN SU BUSCA,NO VEIS QUE ESTÁ HUYENDO? -gritó Megatron, los decepticon comenzaron a moverse rapidamente preparados para salir en busca de su compañero.

-!Traedmelo de inmediato!-Volvió a gritar el lider desepticon,ahora si que habia perdido los papeles,su más prestigioso y fuerte soldado se habia escapado.

Pasada casi dos horas,Starscream se habia tendido entre unos arbustos oculto bajo la presencia de sus compañeros,no pudo volar mas,estaba muy herido,notaba como sus constantes de energia se diluian y bajaban considerablemente. Iva a ser este su fin?,el jet observó pacientemente como los desepticons hartos de buscarle se alejaban y por fin suspiró de tranquilidad.  
>Rodó sobre sí mismo hasta quedar tendido ,se maldijo así mismo por no aberse defendido del tirano y acabar en esta situación,de pronto una rafaga de luz iluminó justo en su rostro,sus opticos se cerraron al instante y pudo ver como dos sombras le apuntaban con sus armas,se trataban de Ironhide y Prowl,ahora si que estaba en problemas,casi hubiera prefreriro toparse con los desepticons.<p>

-Vaya lo que tenemos aquí , ¿que te parece?una oveja descarriada del rebaño.-se burló Ironhide bajando todo su armamento al comprobar que estaba muy herido y no podia defenderse.

-Starscream el temible desepticons, que pasa,se te ha olvidado volar escoria?-pregunt ironicamente Prowl acercandose a l pero sin dejar de apuntarle.-Vaya Ironhide ,est muy herido.-

- ¿Qué te parece si le rematamos?-

Starscream abrió los ojos desmesudaramente y la expresión de su rostro reflejò el miedo en persona,los autobots se acercaron a él,este intentó alejarse pero solo consiguói retroceder unos centimetros,Prowl lo agarró del cuello incorporandoló salvajemente,Starscream chilló de dolor,notando crugir todas sus extremidades.

-Calmaté ,solo queremos jugar contigo...-le suavizó Prowl riendo al notar los agitados latidos de la chispa vital del jet entre sus manos.  
>Ironhide se acercó y le agarró fuerte de un amasijo de cables tironeando hacia él.<p>

- ¿Quieres saber cuantos de mis amigos has matado?solo eres basura.-

Starscream queria morir ya,y que acabaran pronto con su sufrimiento,Hironhide estaba apunto de arrancar todos los cables de un solo tirón cuando una mano se lo impidió .Los dos autobots se voltearon rapidamente y vieron a su lider Optimus Prime observandolos muy seriamente.

_Notas de la autora: Pobre Stasrcream...me da penita,pero tranquilos,esto no va a quedar así.El es muy fuerte y aguanta todo lo que le echen .Gracias por leerlo._


	2. En la base de el enemigo

-Dos autobots contra un desepticons malherido... ¿es acaso eso lo que os enseñé ?-les riñó a los dos autobots que dejaron al jet en el suelo y agacharon la cabeza.

-Lo siento Prime,pero nos lo han dejado a punto para rematarlo,podriamos acabar con él.-se quejó Prowl como un niño al que le acaban de quitar la pelota.

-No somos como ellos, ¿lo habeis olvidado?,si hay que darle su merecido se lo daremos cuando esét en condiciones de que se pueda defender.-añadió Prime.

-!Pero Prime!-gritó Ironhide que no llegaba a entender del todo a su lider,a veces hacia cosas muy incoherentes para su sistema de trabajo,habian puesto el caramelo en bandeja de plata y este lo estaba rechazando.

Prime se agachó hasta donde el jet estaba tirado,esté cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando un ataque que nunca llegó .Starscream se encogió aferrandose las piernas y temblando de a merced de Prime,y esa idea le hizo casi perder el conocimiento de puro terror,quien sabe lo que le esperaria ahora bajo las manos del enemigo.  
>Pero contrariamente a las ideas de Starscream,Prime colocó una mano gentilmente en el pecho de el jet sintiendo sus débiles latidos de su chispa, no pudo contener las lagrimas reprimidas al notar la mano de Prime oscultando su pecho, ahora se encontraba llorando frente al enemigo mientras Megatron pasaba por su mente una y otra vez,como lo odiaba,queria verle muerto y no descansaria hasta ajustarle las cuentas.<p>

-Megatron ...queria...matarme...-dijo debilmente el jet.

-Sabia que esto iva a pasar a algun dia,he sido testigo de vuestras discusiones,pero jamás pensé que Megatron llegase tan lejos.-dijo Prime moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados.

-Por favor no me dejes aquí ,me está buscando.-suplicó Stasrcream sin importarle ya nada.

Los autobots se miraron extrañamente y Prime dedicó una mirada confundida a Ironhide .

-Lo siento pero no es problema nuestro.-dijo Prime.

-Deberiamos acabar con su sufrimiento Prime.-le comentó Ironhide.

En la base de los autobots se difundia rapidamente la nueva noticia,Prime habia traido a Starscream a su base para que fuera reparado.A la mayoria de los autobots no les agradaba la idea de que Starscream estubiera bajo el mismo techo que ellos,era algo que aun no entendian.  
>Ratchet al principio ni quiso atender al jet pero luego accedió .<p>

-La verdad que no entiendo la postura de Prime,nos está poniendo en peligro,quien sabe de lo que sea capaz cuando se recupere.-dijo Bumblebee a Jazz.

-Prime no tiene ni idea de lo que a hecho,yo todavia estoy alucinando.-

-Pues imaginate nosotros,estabamos tan cerca de acabar con ese es un enemigo muy peligroso,ese desalmado es uno de los peores.-se quejó Prowl sentandose al lado de Jazz.

En la enfermeria Prime se quedò a solas con Ratchet y Starscream quien se encontraba arrinconado contra la pared sujetandose un brazo.

-Aun no puedo creer que me hayas convencido Prime,es una locura.-dijo Ratchet preparando el instrumental médico.

-Entendereis porque lo he o temprano.

-Starscream ven aquí .-dijo en tono severo el doctor de los autobots,el jet evidentemente no se fiaba de nadie y menos de Ratchet,negó con la cabeza,el doctor resopló y miró hacia Prime,este se acercó al jet que le miraba como un animal herido y a la defensiva.

-Starscream tienes que dejar que examinen tus heridas...no estas en condiciones de oponerte a nadie,es el mejor medico que hay.-le dijo Prime acercandose al jet rojo.

Este se acercó lentamente y se tumbó en la camilla regeneradora,allí miraba nerviosamente a Ratchet quien estaba dejando sobre una bandeja instrumentos extraños de reparación.

-Bien Starscream,voy a escanear tu estructura interna y externa,no quiero que te muevas.-dijo el doctor,escaneando rapidamente con la empuñadura de su muñeca todo el cuerpo malherido y magullado del el informe impreso por una maquina que tenia a la derecha,Ratchet la cogió y al trasluz leyó en voz alta.

-Tiene el hombro roto y destruido,la matriz a sido tocada,la estructura interna sufre graves daños,abolladuras en el blindaje del pecho lo cual le está obstruyendo las arterias ,además de tener totalmente el ala derecho rota.!Genial!-dijo el doctor soltando el informe encima de una mesa.

Starscream sabia que no volveria a quedar igual despues de esta,las lagrimas surcaban de nuevo sus opticos,y agarró con fuerza las sabanas de la de rabia y dolor.  
>Ratchet se percató de que el enemigo estaba llorando,pero no quiso decir nada que le ofendiera aún más,ya era bastante humillante la situación por la que estaba pasando.<p>

-Crei que los desepticons no lloraban...-dijo llenando una jeringuilla de gran tama o de un liquido verdoso.-Prime está aterrado,voy a sedarle aunque sea superficial...-dijo el médico a su lider que estaba apoyado en el cabecero de la camilla observando todos los movimientos del desepticons.

-Si claro,como tu veas.-

Ratchet inyectó el liquido en uno de los brazos de Stasrcream,por una rotura que tenia,este se revolvió lo mas que pudo de puro dolor,pero no llegó a gritar,se mordió el labio fuertemente.

-Lose...lose...duele un poco...-dijo en voz baja Ratchet intentando calmar al jet.-Prime si quieres puedes irte,tengo la situación controlada.

-Me sabe mal dejarte solo.-

-No te preocupes,vete a descansar ,ya me ocupo del cons.-

Prime dejó solo a Starscream con Ratchet, estaba realmente agotado,habia tenido un duro dia,y necesitaba recuperar en su cuarto , se tumbó en la cama pensando en si habia hecho bien al traer a Stasrcream a la base.Él tenia un lema en esta vida,todo el mundo puede equivocarse en esta vida, y si Starscream se hubiera confundido de bando desde un principio?,tenia entendido que al principio de su llegada a Cibertron, era un bots muy diferente,le gustaba explorar y investigar planetas conoció a Megatron y le absorvió la mente para convertirse en su esbirro,pero no era de extrañar,Megatron le proporcionó un buen puesto,le dió cobijo,manutención y protección, estaba sus pensamientos se quedó dormido.

La noche había pasado muy deprisa,Jazz se levantó el primero como de costumbre,fué hasta las reservas de energia y cogió energón para desayunar ,de pronto un sonido le hizo sobresaltarse y se giró de inmediato apunto de contraatacar creeyendo que Starscream estaba por aquí,pero al ver a Prowl retiró sus armas de inmediato y dió un suspiro de relajación.

- Eres tú ? me has asustado tio...-

-No podia dormir...es dificil con Starscream rondando por nuestra base..-

-No te preocupes,está muy mal,no creo que salga de esta.-dijo pegando un trago al reconfortante energón.-

-Oyes Jazz... queria preguntarte algo?...pero nose si debo...-

-Si claro,dispara .-

-Ayer cuando vine de los exteriores...estabas hablando con Bumblebee.-

- Hay algo de malo en eso?-

-Bueno...esque estabais de una manera muy...nose como decirlo.-dijo Prowl sonrojandose y tartamudeando nerviosamente.

-Eh ,eh ,eh para el carro... insinuas que estaba tonteando con él?-

-Eso me pareció .-contestó friamente sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

-Prowl ,no es lo que parecia,además si lo es, que problema hay en eso? no puedo tontear con el mocoso amarillo?,es divertido y alegre.-

-Si claro no hay nada de malo,lo siento,lo malentendí ,soy estupido.-dijo tristemente al darse cuenta de que Jazz no era consciente del profundo amor que Prowl sentia por él.

- Estás bien?-preguntó Jazz levantando el mentón de Prowl aún sonrojado y nervioso.

-S...si estoy bien...tengo que irme,voy a despertar a Ironhide,hoy nos toca exploración otra vez en los exteriores.

-Suena divertido.-


	3. Un nuevo dia

_Notas de la autora:Transformers no me pertenece,escribo historias ficticias con el fin de entretener y divertir a todos los fanáticos._

Starscream abrió los ojos y inmediatamente recordó donde se encontraba,en la sala medica de los autobots, sintió una enorme fuente de ira al recordar lo que le hizo Megatron.  
>Se incorpor óy se miró los brazos y el cuerpo,los tenia completamente reparados,se asombró con la eficacia tan sencilla y rápida con la que Ratchet le habia reparado.<p>

-!Ya despertastes!,no sabia que los desepticons durmieran tanto.-sonó una voz que asustó a Starscream, ya que no se lo esperaba,y de pronto tenia a Ratchet en persona en frente suya .Una luz cegadora iluminó sus pupilas ,este incomodo por la cegera que le provocaba la luz apartó la mano de Ratchet casi al instante.

-Starscream...estate quieto...-le reprimió volviendo a coger la cara y cegandole con la luz en las retinas.-Muy bien...vas recuperando el color poco a poco.-

- Cuanto tiempo llevo durmiendo?-pregunt el jet nerviosamente.

-Toda la noche,unas nueve horas seguidas, no está mal eh?-contestó el medico desenvolviendo una jeringuilla de gran tamaño y inyectandola esta vez en un color rosá miró malamente, ya sabia lo que venia a continuación.

-Estoy bien,de verdad,no hace falta.

-Tienes que tomar esta medicación durante una semana,aún estas con menos del cuarenta porciento de tu energia,has estado tirando de la reserva hasta casi agotarla.-

-Da igual,me recuperaré ,siempre lo he conseguido sin esas cosas..-dijo algo nervioso y alejandose de él unos centimetros.

-No seas testaduro,verás que no es nada...relajate y te dolerá menos...eso es...muy bien.-decia mientras inyectaba la aguja con mucho cuidado de no dañar al jet,estaba casi recuperado y temia por él,al fin y al cabo era un enemigo.

-Ratchet..-

-Dime.-

-Queria...d... darte las gracias por todo.

-Bueno no me las des,tan solo sigo instrucciones de Prime,daselas a él.-

-Si Prime no te hubiera ordenado curarme, no lo hubieras hecho?-

-No digas estupideces, si me encontrases tu a mí,moribundo en medio del bosque? ¿Me matarías? contesta a eso Starscream,eres un enemigo.-

-Si...seguramente...,pero en todo caso queria darte las gracias por todo Ratchet,has salvado mi armadura y me has reparado dejandome a la perfección,Megatron no lo hubiera hecho.-dijo tristemente.

-Megatrón no tiene escrupulos,no se cuando vais a entenderlo,estais trabajando para un tirano que no se preocupa ni por sus secuaces lo más minimo,ni por su principal soldado que eres tú .-

Starscream miró hacia la nada con la mirada perdida,Megatron habia sido toda la vida exigente y severo con él,sin contar los malos tratos recibidos diariamente ,insultos , tambien habia sido verdad que le habia salvado en varias ocasiones,una vez quedó malherido en una explosión que creo el propio Megatron, en una fabrica de energon,estuvo a punto de morir,Megatron no se separó de él ni un instante,eso le dijo Soundwave,luego su lider lo negó todo y cuando se recuperó volvió a tratarle como de costumbre, porqué lo hacia?  
>Ratchet le miraba atentamente,debajo de esa armadura fuerte y temible habia un bots que sentia y se compadecia de l mismo.<br>De pronto entró Optimus a la sala ,Ratchet se levantó y saludo a su lider,Starscream en cambio se mantuvo alarmado y en guardia,no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Prime sin luchar contra ellos.

- ¿Qué tal Starscream,como te encuentras?-

La pregunta pilló de sorpresa al jet,quien se quedó atontado por la postura del lider de los autobots, porque se preocupaba por él?quiza era una trampa,eso es, era una trampa,y el habia caido como un estúpìdo,no contestó a la pregunta,desvió la mirada hacia la derecha.

- No quieres hablar esta mañana?-insiti Prime sin obtener respuesta de Starscream,cosa que lo desconcertó.Se alejó de él y leyó los informes del estado de salud de su ex-enemigo.-Parece que a ido todo bastante bien.-

-Si,los resultados han sido efectivos,es un soldado muy fuerte.-añadió Ratchet.-Aunque me preocupa el estado de su ala derecho,no he conseguido aún repararla del todo,tendré que trabajar esta semana,me va a llevar trabajo.

-Se que lo conseguiras,confio plenamente en tí .-

Starscream admiraba la manera de tratar Optimus a sus soldados, siempre les hacia sentir mejor y hacer que trabajaran con mayor eficacia,era un lider estupendo ,todo lo contrario que Megatron,que le hacia sentir como un gusano miserable e inservible, en medio de sus pensamientos,Optimus se volvió a acecar al jet y le puso una mano en el hombro,Starscream se tensó al contacto,cosa que no paso por alto Prime,quien notó sus temblores y comvulsiones nerviosas.

-Starscream,cuando estes recuperado, que vas a hacer?-

-No...nose...no quiero volver...Megatron debe estar furioso,si me encuentra me matará .-dijo con voz apagada desviando la mirada de Prime.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora,tendrás tiempo de pensarlo.-le dijo haciendole tumbar con la mano en su pecho,Starscream acedió por completo,no le gustaba tener a Prime tan cerca,pero tampoco queria que el lider de los autobots notase su miedo,pero Prime con mas experiencia que lé lo notó de inmediato,sonrió al darse cuenta de lo tenso e incomodo que estaba Starscream con su presencia.

_Notas de la autora:Que bueno eres Prime...que paciencia tienes.__Esta historia va dedicada a todos los fans de Starscream y de verdad que de momento aún queda mucho,hay varias tramas que cambiarán todo._


	4. Traiciones

**Hola! ya estoy de vuelta,he estado en la playita,pero otra vez vuelvo al curro y como no vuelvo para terminar la historia,gracias a todos los que lo han leido y me mandaron mensajes,esta parte va dedicada para vosotros.**  
><em>NOta de la autora:Transformers no me pertenece,esta historia es totalmente ficticia.<em>

Ironhide y Prowl salieron de madrugada a explorar los alrededores,tenian una misión importante ,localizar pistas del enemigo e impedir que sustraigan más energon.  
>Ironhide alzó el brazo enseñando a su compañero el nuevo arma que le habian obsequiado.<p>

- Te gusta mi nuevo juguete? doble capacidad de disparo con mejorada potencia,la fuerza de estos cañones equivale a una tonelada de hierro en caida libre...poca cosa...un regalito de Whelljack.

-Impresionante,pero yo prefiero la rapidez en los combates,es más eficaz que la fuerza bruta.

-Quedate con tu velocidad,yo me quedo con mi fuerza bruta.-dijo molesto Ironhide acariciando su nuevo armamento como si se tratase de algo muy valioso de su organismo.

De pronto Ironhide y Prowl miraron hacia el pequeño precipicio que tenian delante de ellos,unos ruidos les hicieron ponerse alerta y agazaparse entre la maleza,temiendo que tuviesen que combatir contra los desepticon,pero para su alivio se encontraron con la presencia de Jazz quien caminaba solo en silencio y mirando hacia ambos lados.

- Que demonios hace este aqui? -dijo en silencio Ironhide a Prowl ,el cual estaba concentradisimo en donde se dirigia Jazz.

-No lose ,pero voy a averiguarlo.

-Se supone que hoy le tocaba guardia en la base,no entiendo porque ha abandonado su puesto.

Ambos bots siguieron con mucha precaución a Jazz,ivan en silencio sin hacer el menor rudio posible,Prowl estaba empezandose a poner nervioso,sabia que Jazz era un tipo bastante inestable ,un dia podia ser el mejor amigo de el cuando al dia siguiente ni le miraba a la a Jazz por encima de todo,pero era incapaz de declarar sus sentimientos a este.  
>Cada vez que se ponia a escasos centimetros de el,sentia miedo y inseguridad de ser rechazado.<br>Esperaron varios minutos escondidos entre los matorrales cuando de pronto aparecio Bumblebee al encuentro con Jazz,este le recibio con un abrazo y un beso apasionado sin interrupciones.

Ironhide no daba credito a lo que veia , dos compañeros suyos enrollandose?no estaba preparado para ver esa sitouación,Prowl tampoco estaba preparado para ver como el amor de su vida intercambiaba besos apasionados con el camaro amarillo.  
>Agarró fuertemente la hierba y apretó los dientes,la rabia inundo su organismo,noto como su chispa vital estaba más encendida que nunca,y el amor que sentia hacia Jazz se transformaba en odio.<p>

-Prowl, estas bien?-le preguntó Ironhide observando como su compañero como si estuviera apunto de explotar o algo parecido.

-Si...pero desearia irme de aqui...-

-Te entiendo,yo tambien hubiese preferido no haberlo visto.

Ambos bots abandonaron aquel lugar,dejando solos a Jazz y Bumblebee.

Mientras en la base de los autobots,Starscream se paseaba por el pasillo lentamente,sus piernas aun flaqueaban un poco,pero se sentia muy bien y casi pronto en medio de su paseo se paró en una de las puertas que daba a las habitaciones de los bots,le llamo la atención el llanto de alguien,se paro detras de la puerta escuchando atentamente y efectivamente habia alguien llorando a lagrima lentamente y encontró a Prowl encima de la cama lloriqueando como un niño,esto divertió a Starscream ,quien sonrio apoyandose en la pared cruzandose de brazos.

-Vaya...quien lo diria, no fuistes tu el que hace tres dias queria matarme en el bosque porque estaba malherido?-

Esto sorprendió tanto a Prowl que casi cae de la cama por el sobresalto,despues quiso huir de puro terror,Starscream estaba totalmente recuperado y sabia que iva a vengarse por la ofensa recibida .El jet le impidio el paso y le arrinconó contra la pared brutalmente.

-!Dejame traidor maldito!-grito Prowl aún con las lagrimas en su rostro.

- Que pasa,ya no quieres divertirte conmigo? O esque no haces nada sin Ironhide?-

De pronto Jazz entró en la habitacion como un relampago,apuntando con su arma al jet que seguia sujetando a Prowl contra la pared.

-Sueltale desgraciado...no fallare ,de eso puedes estar seguro.-

Starscream solto de inmediato a Prowl y despues se acercó a Jazz.

-No pensaba matarlo,no mereceis la pena ninguno de vosotros.

- Prowl estas bien?-le pregunto Jazz sin dejar de apuntar a Starcream con su pistola ni de seguirle con la mirada.

Prowl no contestó,se levanto lentamente limpiandose el rostro de sus lagrimas,se volteo para no mirar a la cara a Jazz.

- ¿Que le has hecho,porque estaba llorando?-le preguntó amenazadoramente Jazz a Starscream ,quien estaba impasivo y totalmente relajado ante aquel bots ,quien le dedicó una mueca de agrado y burla.

- Porque no te metes en tus asuntos Jazz?-dijo Prowl sin voltearse.

Esto sorprendio mucho a Jazz,quien bajó su arma mirando atentamente a Prowl,quien se supone que era uno de sus mejores amigos.

- Colega que te ocurre conmigo?-

-Ami no me pasa nada,pero tampoco me hubiera importado que Starscream me matase,total nadie me huviera echado en falta.

Jazz no daba credito a las contestaciones de Prowl,era imposible que ese fuera su amigo,Starscream en cambio parecia divertirse de lo lindo,se apoyo aun mas en la pared para acomodarse y ver el espectaculo.

-No te entiendo Prowl,somos amigos,¿porque me tratas así?-

-Me mentiste,me has mentido,para mi ,nuestra amistad no vale nada.

Jazz se quedó detras de Prowl observando su actitud,ahora sabía a lo que se referia,le habia visto con Bumblebee después de que este le dijera que no habia nada entre ellos.

-No se porque te tomas asi esto...tan solo fue un beso...-se disculpò Jazz,Starscream no daba credito a sus oidos,se lo estaba pasando genial,una discusion de amorios,lo que le faltaba por ver.

-No era un simple beso lo que yo vi...-

-!Jajajajajajaajaaj!-rio salvajemente el desepticon apoyado contra la dos bots se voltearon rapidamente para mirarle.-!Genial!un triangulo amoroso...eso me da que pensar de Jazz eres todo un seductor!-se burlo Starscream mandadole un beso.

-!Cierra tu asqueroso pico Starscream,sino quieres tener problemas!-

-Más te vale cerrar tu tu boca,el que tiene problemas eres tu,¿y si llamamos a Bumblebee aver que le parece eso que dices de que solo fue un simple beso?o mejor ire yo a decirselo.-dijo el jet.

-Meteté en tus asuntos!-dijo pegandole un puñetazo a Starscream tan fuerte ,que este calló de bruces al suelo sin esperarse aquel cuando se levantó fue a devolverle el golpe recibido a Jazz,quien recibió un correctivo en pleno pecho tan fuerte ,que se estrelló contra la pared,después hubo una pelea salvaje.

Optimus entró en la habitación acompañado de Ironhide y separaron a Stasrcream de Jazz,Optimus colocó a los dos bots en frente de él.

-Quiero que alguien me explique que está pasando aquí.-dijo seriamente Prime,pero nadie contestó,la situación era demasiado delicada para ser contada así como así.-¿Jazz?-

-Nada lider...solo que Starscream se mete en cosas que no debe,a empezado él.-

-¿Starscream?-dijo Prime esperando la versión del jet,el cual miraba malamente hacia no hubo respuesta.-Starscream no creo que te hallamos acojido en nuestra base y te hallamos curado para crear problemas entre nosotros.¿No tienes nada que decir?La primera norma de los autobots,es el respeto los unos por los otros.

-De eso Jazz anda bastante escaso...-murmuro Stasrcream lo bastante alto como para que le oyeran todos los de la sala.


	5. ¿Porque tu?

**Notas de la autora:Este capitulo va dedicado a Khalisto azula.**

_Transformers no me pertenece,esta historia la escribo unicamente para divertir a los fans de que os guste este capitulo._

_Atención:Este capitulo contiene escena de Yaoi bastante subidita de tono._

Optimus se alejó de la sala junto con Jazz y Starscream,dejando solo a Prowl pensando en todo lo que habia ocurrido,y lo pronto que habia terminado su amistad con Jazz.¿Porque le habia pasado esto?Era una autentica pesadilla y el era el protagonista.

Todo su mundo se desvaneció en unos segundos,no se sentia mal por las amenazas recibidas por Starscream sino por el engaño de Jazz.

Starscream por el contrario estaba disfrutando de lo lindo,su cara de satisfación reflejó la maldad y su tirania,Optimus le hizo pararse y mirarle.

-Starscream,desde tu llegada nunca jamás habia presenciado una pelea entre autobots.-dijo seriamente Prime.

-¿Insinuas qué yo he tenido que ver algo en esa pelea?Empezó él.-

-No me importa quien haya empezado,todos los problemas aquí los resolvemos por medio del dialogo.-

-¿No piensas decirle nada a Jazz?Tu lugarteniente no es tan bueno como parece,¿sabes?-

-Ya tomaré las medidas necesarias respecto a Jazz,tú será mejor que recapacites sobre lo ocurrido.-

Starscream se alejó murmurando entre dientes y dió un puñetazo a la pared,Optimus movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados.

-Nose que voy a hacer con él...-suspiró el lider de los autobots.

Megatron observaba el monitor central de la base con nerviosismo,no habia ni el menor rastro de Starscream,eso no era buena señal,uno de sus mejores soldados habia desaparecido,no se lo podia quitar de la cabeza al maldito Starscream,todas las noches recordaba las ultimas palabras que entrecortaron,los puñetazos que le propinó y todo lo que le dijo, sus entrañas se revolvian.

Soundwave entró en la base y se acercó a su lider.

-Lord Megatron,no hay noticias de Starscream...su operación de busqueda a sido un fracaso.

-¿Donde se habrá metido ese imbecil?-

-Cabe la posibilidad de que haya caido como prisionero de los autobots.-

Esa idea le hizo a Megatron mas que pensar,¿qué pasaria si el jet hubiera caido en manos de los autobots?¿Qué clase de aberraciones le estarian sometiendo sus enemigos? La voz de Soundwave le hizo salir del trance en el, que estaba.

-Lider Megatron,podriamos diseñar un plan para contraatacar la base autobots y asi recuperar a Starscream.

-Sí,creo que será lo mejor...cuando tenga a ese cretino en mis manos se va a acordar de esto...-

Recordó con mucho pesar el dia que conoció a Starscream,al principio era un buen soldado,dispuesto a darlo todo por él,fiel y obediente,pero con el cabo de los años se habia echado a perder y cada dia estaba mas ansioso de apoderarse del liderazgo que ocupaba Megatron.

En la base de los autobots,Starscream tenia en mente un plan maquiavélico en contra de Jaz y Prowl.

Abanzó por el pasillo en dirección donde se encontraba Jazz,y allí encontró al bots escuchando su canción favorita,le tocó un hombro y este se volteó enseguida y se quitó los casco de musica.

-!Tú otra vez!¿Quieres pelea otra vez?-

-Nooo,tranquilo Jazz...no quiero pelea,vengo a disculparme por lo antes.

-¿Starscream y disculpas? eso no es muy coherente,no tiene sentido,¿qué tramas?-

-Piensa lo que quieras autobots,he venido a disculparme y ya está,¿qué problema hay?-

-Ninguno,acepto tus disculpas.

-¿Y dime qué vas a hacer respecto a Prowl y Bumblebee?-

-Ya veré...Prowl es mi mejor amigo,no pienso pederlo.-

-¿Le amas?

-!Y a tí que te importa!...-

-Solo curiosidad,tampoco es que me importe mucho.-

-Pero he oido que Prowl quiere vengarse por lo que has hecho,yo vigilaria bien a ese y a Ironhide,son muy compañeros,solo digo eso.

-Que estupidez...-dijo alejandose de él.

Eran mas de las doce de la noche,todos dormian en sus respectivos cuartos,el sueño de Starscream era profundo y agradable,hasta que unos ojos rojos se le presentaron,Soundwave estaba en su sueño,el cons le miró con su semblante inexpresivo.

Le preguntó mentalmente como habia llegado hasta allí,este no quiso contestar,pero el maldito cons se le metió en la mente y leyó todos sus pensamientos,queria gritar peo no lograba articular palabra ó salir de allí,encontrar una salida para despertarse,pero era inutil huir de aquel ser frio y tenebroso del que nunca se sabia realmente como era su personalidad.

Ahora Megatron sabia donde encontrarlo y el estado de su salud,Soundwave le preguntó tambien si queria volver y si lo estaban reteniendo,este volvió a sellar sus respuestas y el cons de opticos rojos no tuvo más remedio que volver a penetrar en su mente y averiguarlo por sus propios medios.

La cabeza de Starscream iva a estallar,odiaba tener a Soundwave libremente leyendo sus pensamientos y recuerdos,no era agradable precisamente.

Starscream calló al suelo agotado,Soundwave le siguió y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura,palpo las supuestas heridas que Megatron le hizo hace una semana,pero estaba totalmente recuperado,¿como era posible?¿seria que los autobos le habian reparado?No volvió a insistir en meterse en su mente,sabia que por hoy habia sido demasiado y podria cansarse y quedar en un estado de sueño para siempre.

-!Largate,dejame en paz!-le gritó el jet,pero este no se alejó ni un milimetro.

-No estas en condiciones de enfrentarte a mi,ahora poseo tu sueño.-

Starscream bajó sus cañones inmediatamente y calló de rodillas al suelo.

-No voy a volver con vosotros,largaté,dile a Megatron que jamás volverá a verme,la proxima vez que le vea le ajustaré cuentas.-

-Respuesta negativa e impropia.

-!Respuesta afirmativa,y ahora largaté!

Prime pasó por el pasillo y olló como Starscream hablaba,entró lentamente en la habitación oscura y allí encontró al jet dormir,aunque probablemente tendria una pesadilla,hablaba en sueños.

Decidió no despertarle hasta que algo fue mal,Starscream empezó a gritar y a devatirse salvajemente,Prime lo sostuvo por las muñecas y lo inmovilizó antes de que se hiciera daño,ya que estaba luchando contra sí mismo.

-!Starscream!Despierta,Starscream!-le gritó el lider de los bots zarandeandolo Starscream seguia gritando,tan fuerte que Ratchet y Ironhide acudieron al cuarto.-

-Está sufriendo un ataque de histeria!-añadió Ratchet.

Prime le propinó una fuerte bofetada,este despertó de inmediato,tenia lagrimas en los opticos y temblaba exageradamente,observó a las tres presentes figuras que lo observaban,y se dió cuenta que habia despertado mirando desesperadamente hacia todos los rincones de su cuarto intentando buscar a Soundwave,pero allí no estaba.

La mano de Prime quedó marcada en su mejilla.

-Optimus...Soundwave me a encontrado...se a metido en mi mente.-dijo con la respiración muy agitada y los latidos de su corazón aceleradí observó detenidamente al jet,estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Soundwave?-

-Sí,Megatron me está buscando...

-Calmate,te han localizado, pero eso no significa que puedan venir aquí,nisiquiera saben donde está nuestra base...-dijo Ratchet.

-Vendrá...losé...el me matará.-

Fueron las ultimas palabras de Starscream,despues no le importaba ya su orgullo,comenzó a llorar sin consuelo con la cabeza entre sus piernas,la sola idea de que Soundwave habia estado en su mente ,le asqueaba todos sus circuitos internos y se detestaba él mismo por no haber impedido su acceso.

Prime hizo un gesto a Ratchet y Ironhide de que abandonaran la habitación,estaba claro que lo unico que necesitaba Starscream era hablar con alguien y quien menos el lider de los autobots.

Pacientemente se sentó a su lado y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro en señal de afecto,el jet le miró a la cara.

-Me siento tan solo en estas situaciones...nose que hacer,siento miedo,me sabe mal decirte esto Optimus,jamás se lo habia dicho a nadie,se supone que Starscream jamás siente miedo...nose porque te cuento esto..-

-Es normal que sientas miedo,esta situación se te está llendo de las manos,puedes contarme lo que quieras,para eso estoy aquí.-le dijo Prime,se imaginaba por todo lo que estaria pasando el cons.

Starscream quedó callado por unos segundos con la mirada perdida en el suelo,Optimus observó su mejilla marcada por su mano,la rozó con sus dedos,el jet se tensó al instante y se sobresaltó mirando a su lider a los ojos ,eran claros y llenos de bondad y nobleza,no como los de Megatron que radiaban violencia y ira,se quedo anonadado mirando aquellos ojos azulados interminables,de color tan brillante que resplandecian.

-Me gustan tus ojos...-dijo avergonzado Starscream.

Prime le levantó el menton haciendolo mirar a la cara,este pudo ver la cara inocente de un bots añiñado e infantil,pero a la vez de un gran guerrero que se mezclaba con confusión ,entonces fue cuando se dió cuenta de los ojos encharcados en lagrimas de Starscream y en ellos podia ver la palabra "desdesperación" grabada en sus opticos,lo atrajo hacia él sin saber muy bien el porque y lo abrazo entre sus brazos protectoramente,Starscream al principio queria alejarse de allí ,pero estaba tan confortable que tan solo se dejó llevar.

Prime le besó ,no podia aguantar más,jamas habia sentido algo parecido desde que el llegó a la base,no se lo podia quitar de la cabeza,estaba todo el dia pensando en se estremeció al sentir los labios de su lider besarlo, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente,pero luego los cerró y procedió con el beso que Prime habia empezado.

Ambos se besaban tiernamente,al principio todo muy tierno y lento,despues se volvió mas apasionado y ambos se separaron tuvieron que tomar aire para respirar.

Prime le hizo tumbar y se colocó encima,besó todo su cuello bajando por el pecho,jugueteando con los cables de su interior,retorciendolos lentamente y proporcionando al jet un placer que jamás habia sentido en toda su vida, Prime estaba ocupado en la tarea de excitar al desepticons y disfrutando a la vez al ver la cara de Starscream, colorado y aprentando los dientes de puro placer.

Este sonrió de medio lado,depués acaricio sus piernas hasta bajar hacia donde Starscream no queria ,el jet al notar rozar su entrepierna se medio incorporó y su rostro cambió a un tono más preocupante.¿Pero que demonios estaba haciendo?¿El,Starscream?Enrollandose con Prime,¿como habia podido llegar tan lejos?Pero no le importaba,era la primera vez que alguien deseaba amarlo.

Prime le miró leyendo en su mirada lo que estaba pensando el cons.

-¿Qué te pasa Starscream?¿Quieres que paré?Parare en cuanto tu me lo digas...-

-No...no es eso Prime...Esque no entiendo nada...estoy confuso,pero no quiero que pares.

Optimus volvió a besar al jet que se dejó caer bajo el peso de este,despues se coloco entre sus piernas y le despojó de su blindaje,al sentir esto,Starscream volvió a incorporarse y a temblar cuando Prime sacó su miembro bastante mas grande de lo que habria imaginado,Optimus lo abrazó y le volvió a tumbar separandole las piernas y besandolas a la vez.

Starscream no queria mirarle a la cara,estaba totalmente avergonzado,jamás imaginaria que su primera vez fuera a ser con el lider de los autobots,Optimus que se dió cuenta de la inexperiencia de su compañero se embadurnó los dedos con un tarro de lubricante y los introdujo uno a uno en la entrada de Starscream,muy despacio pero sin pausa.

El cons se aferró a las sabanas y cerró los ojos fuertemente,era como si le taladrasen por dentro.

-Vamos Starscream cuanto antes te relajes,antes podras disfrutar...-le avisó Prime,pero el jet se limitó a apretar sus mandibulas y no pudo resistirlo más gritó fuertemente.

Prime enseguida retiró los dedos de la entrada de Starscream,quiza no estuviera preparado o quiza le estuviera haciendo daño, estaba algo confundido,volvió a besarlo tiernamente y entonces metió los dedos en la boca de Starscream ,quien los lamió uno a uno volvió a realizar la misma operación,el jet apretó con fuerza sus brazos ,este estaba dispuesto a llegar mas lejos.

-Eso es...calmate..-le dijo mientras introducia lentamente otra vez uno de sus dedos,pero esta vez con más destreza .Starscream hacia todo lo que podia en sus manos,estaba hecho un manojo de nervios,queria satisfacer a Prime pero sabia que no estaba totalmente preparado .

-Optimus...yo...yo..nose si voy a complacerte...-dijo en un tono casi susurro,el lider de los autobots sonrió amablemente acariciando su mejilla aún roja y con los dedos marcados.

-Relajate Starscream...y disfruta.-eso fue lo que le dijo despues de que Prime se colocara entre sus caderas y de una sola estocada entró del todo en el jet.

Al principio gritó todo lo que sus cuerdas vocales le dieron de sí,pero despues se fue acostumbrando a la invasión ,y cuando Prime creyó que su compañero estaba lo suficientemente prepardo comenzó con las embestidas,al principio lentas y suabes pero luego salvajes y rapidas,hasta que porfín llegaron al climax de la operación.

**Notas de la autora:Bueno aqui teneis la escena mas Yaoi que haya...nose si os gustará esta pareja,amí me parece que hacen una pareja ideal,aunque todavia queda mucha historia y probablemte Prime siga con su vida como lider y Starscream se de cuenta de el error tan fatal que ha cometido**.

**Y en cuanto a Jazz y Prowl,me encantan,creo que el caracter de Jazz le pega bastante con el de mi fanfic,aunque de Prowl no estoy muy segura.**

**Y a todo esto,¿qué creeis que le parezca a Megatron lo que acaba de ocurrir entre Prime y Starscream?No creo que le haga mucha gracias,Soundwave no tardará en descubrirlo y chivatearselo a su lider.**

**Jajajajaja..vaya lios amoroso.-**


	6. No se si odiarte o amarte

_Notas de la autora:Este capitulo va dedicado a Altair snape black ,gracias por tu coment,y por supuesto a todos los que seguis mi historia,muchisimas gracias a todos!_

**Transformers no me pertenece,esta historia es ficticcia para los fans de la saga.**

Soundwave entró en la base desepticons,allí encontró a su lider Megatron sentado en el trono mirando hacia el infinito,estaba más perdido que de costumbre,apenas salia a combatir contra los autobots,tampoco ingeria energon ,y era como si ya no le importase nada,como si la chispa de su pecho se hubiera apagado desde la pérdida de Starscream.

Soundwave tomó aire y se acercó a él,no sabia como decirselo para que este no se alterase,tenia que tener tacto y no hacerle enfadar.¿Como decirle que Starscream,su leal lugarteniente, no solo se habia unido a los autobots,sino que también su procesador estaba fijado en Optimus Prime?Era algo dificil de revelar,pero tenia que hacerlo,se armó de valor y se coloco delante de él,guardando su compostura frívola como siempre.

-Lider Megatron,te traigo noticias sobre el paradero de Starscream.

Megatron se incorporó de su trono rapidamente y abrió los ojos,en ellos resplandecia un brillo que reapareció de pronto.

-!¿Como dices Soundwave?¿Lo has localizado?-

-Afirmativo.

-¿Y en que nuevo apuros se encuentra ese desgraciado ahora?

-Me temo señor que no se encuentra en ningun apuro,es más ,ahora pertenece a la elite de los autobots.

Megatron no tuvo tiempo para acaparar lo que su soldado le acababa de decir,¿Starscream un autobots?¿Pero que esperas,despues de como lo tratastes?¿Donde quieres que valla?-pensó el lider de los cons,el cual propinó un fuerte golpe a su reposabrazos,Soundwave instintivamente retrocedió un paso hacia atrás.

-!Maldito traidor,no me lo puedo creer!Espera que tenga a ese cretino en mis manos!-vocifero Megatron,varios desepticons que estaban trabajando por su alrededor agacharon la cabeza asustadizos.

-Tambien he podido comprobar que su procesador ya no es el mismo...-

-¿Qué quieres decir Soundwave ,con que su procesador ya no es el mismo?-pregunto un tanto desesperado su lider.

-Prime está principalmente en sus pensamientos,su procesador de emociones responde ante él.-

-Reune a los mejores hombres que haya,vamos a salir a por él de inmediato.

Salieron apresudoros de la base desepticons,armados hasta los dientes,Megatron estaba furioso,habia entrado en una cólera dificil de controlar,en su mente estaba como objetivo Starscream,lo odiaba con toda su alma,¿porque Prime?¿no habia nadie más?tuvo que ser con él,eso era solo un derecho que amí me correspodía.-pensaba Megatron mientras sobrevolaba los cielos velozmente junto con sus hombres.

Mientras en la base de los autobots,no sabian lo que se les venia encima,Prime estaba con Ironhide en la base central controlando los monitores,no habia ninguna señal de peligro,teletran estaba apagado y sereno.

Jazz jugueteaba con una herramienta de Ratchet que este se habia dejado en el suelo,estaba pensando en Prowl,quien este a su vez se encontraba en el otro extremo de la sala observando y mirando a Jazz malamente.

Starscream estaba en su habitación tumbado en la cama,pensando en todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior,su chispa vital se encendia con cada pensamiento de Optimus,se sentia tan bien.

Ha sido raro,pero fascinante,me a gustado..-pensaba el jet aun con la mirada perdida en el techo.¿Pero porque alguien como Optimus se habria fijado en él?Entre todos los autobos habia sido a él.¿Y si Optimus tan solo le queria por una noche de dirvesión? Al fin y al cabo el era y habia sido un temible enemigo,¿y si habia jugado con sus sentimientos?

Starscream olló una explosión que provenia desde la base,depués gritos y disparos.

LOs decepticons habian inrrupido en la base autobots atancando por sorpresa a todo autobots fue alcanzado por un disparo de Thrust,le dió en pleno pecho,Jazz lo sostuvo y lo mantuvo a salvo,impidiendo que lo siguieran atacando.

Ironhide entró en acción golpeando fuertemente a sus enemigos,de los cuales hirió gravemente por lo menos a tres.

Megatron se tiró sobre Prime,quien no se esperaba tal acción,le cogio por el cuello con sus garras.

-!¿Donde lo tienes Prime?Contesta o te juro que mataré a todos tus bots!

Prime y Megatron tuvieron una feroz batalla por unos minutos,cuando el lider de los desepticons se percató de que estaba perdiendo se alejó y fue a buscar lo que habia venido desde un principio,Optimus se dio cuenta de a lo que iva buscando y fue tras él,pero varios cons se interpusieron en su camino.

Starscream salió de su cuarto,sabia que los cons estaban en la base,y se dispuso a combatir,apesar de que Ratchet le habia advertido que necesitaba guardar reposo una semana más,pero tenia que ayudar a Prime.

Justo al salir se topó con aquellos ojos rojos que aparecian en sus más oscuras pesadillas,se le trabaron las palabras y sin quererlo estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Me...Megatron...eres ¿eres tú?-dijo Starscream.

-¿Me has echado de menos Starscream?Ya veo que no mucho...-

-¿Como...como has entrado...?

-Te lo contaré despues,tu y yo tenemos mucho que hablar,¿verdad?.-

-Yo...no...-dijo el jet retrocediendo sobre sus pasos,encontraba a Megatron mas grande y fuerte que de costumbre,su miedo le estaba haciendolo ver realmente gigante y amenazador.

Megatron le agarró del brazo y se lo llevó a la fuerza,cuando hizo una señal,los desepticons abandonaron la batalla y salieron tras él en dirección a su base.

Los autobots se levantavan del suelo,habia heridos y muchos desperfectos,Prime ayudaba a Ironhide a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?-Le preguntó.

-Si Prime,estoy bien,ayuda por otro lado,creo que han alcanzado a Prowl.

Optimus se acercó a Jazz quien sujetaba el cuerpo de Prowl,este desprendia mucho lubricante y sus sistemas estaban cada vez mas debiles.

-Hay que llevarlo con Ratchet urgentemente Prime...-le dijo Prowl.

Fueron muchos los momentos agradables que Starscream habia pasado con los autobots,habia tenido sensaciones que jamás habia experimentado,su maldad y tirania estaban casi olvidadas junto a ellos.¿Desde cuando soñaba con volver a pelear junto a sus ex-compañeros?

No queria saber cuanto tiempo habia estado fuera de la base,pero ahora iva a morir a manos de Megatron,de eso estaba seguro.

Cuando llegaron,su lider lo empujo hasta dentro de la base,este se deslizó por el suelo torpemente sin oponer resistencia alguna.

-¿Y bien escoria?Ya estamos en casa...-se burló Megatron,varios desepticons se rieron a coro.-¿Te has divertido en tu estancia con los autobots?-

Pero no hubo respuesta por parte de este,deberia contestar cuanto antes porque eso enfuereceria a su lider.

-No creo que eso te importe demasiado...me dejaste herido de muerte a mi merced ..-

-!Escapaste de mí!-

Megatron ordeno que todos los desepticons que habia en la base se fueran,para quedar a solas con el,deseaba decirle que no hubo ni un astro-segundo que dejara de pensar en él,pero luego se acordó de que habia estado intimando con Prime,eso le volvió a enfuercer.

-¿No tienes nada que decir Starscream?-

Este se encogió de hombros con la mirada clavada en Megatron,estudiaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Tuve que huir...ivas a matarme...-dijo tristemente al le traspasó con la mirada.

-¿y has preferido unirte a ellos que la muerte?Tan solo eres un cobarde,no mereces ni que te mire a la cara,eres basura y escoria.

Cada insulto de su lider era como un cañonazo que traspasaba su armadura y le llegaba a su chispa vital,sabia que esta iva a ser su ultima conversación con él,despues acabaria con él.

Pensaba en Optimus,¿porque habia dejado que ese canalla se lo llevará así como así?¿esque acaso no le importaba en absoluto?En medio de sus pensamientos ,la impotente sombra de Megatron le tapó la poca luz que habia en la sala.

-Mereces un castigo por todo lo que has hecho.-Y dicho estó se colocó detras de Starscream,lo encadenó al suelo,y se preparó para azotarlo con una vara metalica que a la vez daba descargas electricas,fabricado para cons malos y estaba muy asustado,hubo una vez que el mismo utilizó ese metodo para castigar a uno de sus soldados ,y acabó con su vida sin darse cuenta a base de golpes.

Cada golpe,era un grito desgarrador de Starscream,por cada golpe ,Megatron recibia otro metalmente,queria ver a Starscream sufrir,lo odiaba,pero tambien le amaba,pero jamás lo perdonaria por averse entregado a Prime.

Al onceavo golpe,Starscream queria morir,sus lagrimas corrian libremente y sin control por sus mejillas,la sangre brotaba por su cuerpo y le costaba trabajo no perder el conocimiento del dolor tan insoportable por el que estaba pasando.

-!Matame yaaaaa! !Matamee!-gritaba el jet suplicando una vez más a su ex-lider.

Megatron no podia creer que le estuviera pidiendo la muerte,lo preferia antes de verse humillado por este,eso le entristeció profundamente,¿porque Prime habia conseguido en solo una semana,lo que yo jamás he conseguido en decadas?,se preguntó una y otra vez mientras miraba a su esclavo herido en el suelo.

-Prime...ayu...dame...-dejo escapar Starscream de sus labios.

Esas palabras bastaron para que Megatron perdiera el poco control que le quedaba de su ira,se abalanzó contra él,arrancadole salvajemente de las cadenas que le mantenian sujeto , y estrellandole contra el suelo,le golpeo varias veces en la cabeza,después comenzaron los puñetazos,Starscream se protegió con sus manos temblorosas lo que pudo,pero los golpes venian como placajes de toneladas encima de su magullado cuerpo.

-!No te atrevas a nombrar a ese desgraciado en mi presencia!-

Starscream dejó de gritar y de moverse, paró de castigarlo cuando se dió cuenta de que se habia desmayado o incluso algo peor,lo habia matado.¿Muerto?no podia ser,Megatron se alejó unos centimetros de el y se miró las manos llenas de liquido y sangre de Starscream,sus ojos miraban fijamente con desesperación al cuerpo inmovil del jet.

Tardó en reaccionar , corrió hacia Starscream,y con ambas manos le tomaba el pulso sobre su chispa,pero estaba parada,un profundo miedo inundó su mente,sintiendo un odio sobre sí mismo,no podia creer que hubiera acabado con la vida de Starscream de esa manera.

De pronto Soundwave apareció como una sombra entre la oscuridad,y se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del jet.

-¿Está muerto Soundwave?-pregunto Megatron.

-No respira.-dijo y despacio extrajo de su interior un aparato plano unido con un dió varias descargas en el pecho ,y fue a la cuarta cuando reaccionó,Megatron suspiró aliviado posando una mano sobre el hombro de Soundwave.

Starscream respiraba como si su vida dependiera de ello,estaba muy herido,mareado y casi sin sentido, al ver a Megatron tuvo un semiataque de panico,agarró fuertemente el brazo de Soundwave intentando que esté le protegiera de alguna manera del el tirano.

Megatron que aún estaba paralizado,le miro y depues intercambio una mirada confusa con Soundwave.

-Hay que atender sus heridas de la cabeza urgentemente Megatron.-dijo soundwave .

-LLevaló a la sala de reparaciones.

**Notas de la autora:Bueno chicos y chicas,espero que les haya divertido y gustado este capi,a mi me da mucha pena Starscream,Megatron es un capull...,aver si le dan una leccion de la vida ya a ese desalmado desepticons.**


	7. Sueños rotos

**NOtas de la autora:Hola he vuelto!,espero que os esteis enganchando a la historia,seguro que para los fans de Starscream este finc os resultará muy entretenido.**

**Starscream lleva varios dias herido en la base desepticons,Megatron sabe que lo a hecho mal por segunda vez,matar a su comandante aéreo es lo ultimo que quiere,ya que no puede vivir sin él.**

**Starscream se llevará una gran decepcion, que le va a conducir a una locura absoluta,pero ya estará allí su lider para manejarlo como a una marioneta,¿no es eso lo que hace en la serie?por mi parte Starscream es el mas valiente de todos,es el unico que planta cara a Megatron,los demas son unos pelotillas,además es el unico personaje con algo de chispa ,que le da a la serie ese toque gracioso.**

Habian pasado más de tres dias desde la invasión de los desepticons a la base de los autobots,tres dias de los cuales Prime estaba cada vez más nervioso y ansioso por salir en busca de Starscream,pero tenia que esperar a la recuperación de sus compañeros,salir el solo seria un suicidio.

Las preguntas que se hacia eran cada vez más dificiles provocando en su sistema, graves alteraciones,¿estaría vivo?,¿Que habria hecho Megatron con él?Amedida que pasaban las horas,más desesperado parecia.

Ironhide entró en su cuarto haciendole salir de sus terribles pensamientos.

-Optimus,estoy listo,cuando quieras...-

-¿Te a dado orden Ratchet,de que estas listo para combatir?-

-Perfectamente,de hecho él también vendrá.Y Jazz.

-Saldremos por la noche,no puedo aguantar más,imaginando lo que esos desgraciados le pueden haber hecho o le esten haciendo...-

-Deacuerdo Prime,pero no te olvides de que Starscream es un desepticons...creo que más tarde o temprano iva a volver con los suyos.

-Creo que te equivocas Ironhide,Starscream estaba dejando a un lado su maldad y su odio hacia todo ser vivo.-

-Como tu digas,yo apenas he intercambiado palabras con él.Y creeme que me costará hacerlo,él a matado a muchos de mis amigos.

-Losé,estas en tu derecho,pero no olvides que el odiar conduce también al odio.

En la base desepticons mientras tanto...

Soundwave atendia todo lo que sus conocimientos de medicina daban de sí a Starscream,se habia pasado dos dias interminables curandolo y habia conseguido resultados positivos.A menos Starscream estaba ya cosciente,y sus heridas apenas se veian.

Megatron entró en la sala de enfermeria y ordenó a Soundwave que se alejará para quedar a solas con él,Starscream le miró malamente y alerta esperando cualquier ataque de su lider.

-Tranquilizate Starscream,no he venido para discutir contigo...solo quiero hablar..-

Starscream no le contestó,estaba tan furioso con él,que no era capaz ni de mirarle a la cara,pero Megatron no se dió por aludido y se acercó más a Starscream ,quien estaba empezandose a asustar amedida que se cortaban las distancias entre ambos.

-Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes,tu tienes que coger el mando de comandante aéreo,Thrust es un inutil.-

-No te entiendo Megatron...-dijo tristemente Starscream.- Me arrastras hasta aquí ,intentas matarme por segunda vez...y ahora me pides que vuelva al mando...-

-He recapacitado, no creo que morir en mis manos sea tu destino..

-¿Y cual es mi destino lider?¿Tambien me lo vas a imponer tú?¿Es eso lo que quieres?manejarme a tu antojo como un pelele,como lo has hecho durante todo este tiempo...-

-Es conmigo con quien debes permanecer,tu sitio está aquí,eres un desepticon,no lo olvides,en tu sangre lo llevas...olvidate de Prime,fue el quien me pidio que te llevase conmigo,que te sacase de su base cuanto antes.-

Esto fue nuevo para Starscream,enseguida reacionó,abrio los ojos mirando a su lider con suma tristeza y confusión,esto le habia pillado por sorpresa,estaba mintiendo,tenia que ser una mentira.

-Eso es mentira Megatron...-

-No claro que no,también me dijo que nisiquiera servias como amante,asi que no debes ocultar lo tuyo con Prime,el mismo se encargó de sacarmelo a la luz.

Estas palabras traspasaron el pecho de Starscream como un misil atacando una inocente ciudad,destruyendo los pocos buenos sentimientos que estaban aflorando dentro de su ser,cortando en mil pedazos la cara de Optimus aun reflejada en su memoria,no solo le había utilizado como juguete sexual,sino que habia sido capaz de contarleso a su lider.

Starscream estaba totalmente destrozado,y Megatron lo sabia,sabia que si le decia eso,seria él quien recogeria los pedazos rotos de Starscream y los pegaria para que volviera a unirse a él, acercó más al jet ,el cual estaba mirando hacia el vacio,sus opticos estaban profundamente entristezidos,y su cara apenas reflejaba ya sentimiento alguno.

-Starscream...no dejes que los sentimientos te invadan...los sentimientos solo atraen problemas,cuando alguien es capaz de amar,tambien es capaz de sufrir y ese sufrimiento es el que te hace debil y un asqueroso humano,¿lo entiendes?-

-Si lider...-dijo volviendo a su tono agresivo y duro.

-Eso es...,se que algun dia llegaras muy lejos,eres el unico capaz que me hace frente,nadie tiene tanto valor como tú,solo te dejaste engañar inocentemente por Prime,que tiene mas experiencia y te triplica en edad.

-La proxima vez seré yo quien juegue con los sentimientos de los demás,no volverá a pasarme,de eso estoy seguro...-

Megatron miró al jet asombradamente,la manera que habia tenido en unos segundos de cambiar su actitud,ahora era el Starscream rebelde y malvado que a él siempre le habia gustado, apesar de que se revelara contra él.

-Así se habla soldado,muy bien,creo que tu deber ahora es recuperarte pronto,para el proximo ataque a los auto-imbéciles.

-Si en varios dias creo que estaré listo para combatir de nuevo.-

Megatron se acercó mas a Starscream,este estaba confuso,estaba incómodo con la presencia tan cercana de él,queria tirarse desde la camilla en plan suicida,pero esa idea se le esfumó de la cabeza cuando ya tenia la mano de su lider acariciando su mejilla.

Aun estaba enfadado con él,le habia intentado matar por segunda vez,le odiaba tanto o más que a Optimus,pero Megatron no parecia querer ceder.

-¿Porqué estas temblando?-le preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

-Es por el frio...-dijo secamente.

-Creo que tiemblas de miedo,¿porqué me temes?te he dicho que quiero que todo sea como antes.-

-Se necesita tiempo para que pueda volver a confiar en tí,Megatron.

Megatron retiró la mano casi de inmediato,no queria asustar a Starscream,no queria que volviera a huir de su lado,así que penso que lo mejor era retirarse y dejarle solo y eso hizo.

El sueño de Starscream era incómodo y agresivo,por primera vez en las noches de su regreso a la base,ya estaba durmiendo en su cuarto otra vez.

Soñaba con sombras que le miraban y le señalaban,este se sentia avergonzado,era tan pequeño en comparación con aquellas figuras que le hacian sentir como un insecto.

Optimus...Optimus...se repetia una y otra vez,¿Porque?,¿Porque me has fallado? yo creia en tí...lo deje todo por tí...

Alguien le agarró de los hombros y le empujó por un precipicio,Starscream sintió una punzada que le devolvió a la realidad de inmediato,encontrandose en su cuarto chillando de puro terror,tardó unos segundos hasta que se dió cuenta de que habia sido una terrible pesadilla.

Una explosión despertó a todos los desepticons que dormian placidamente,todos corrieron apresudoros para combatir,sabian que el enemigo habia irrumpido en la base.

Jazz luchaba con valentia junto a Bumblebee,era rapido como una bala,y tumbó por lo menos a dos desepticons con destreza,queria vengar a Prowl a toda costa.

Ironhide era como un torbellino,arrasaba con masas de enemigos,era uno de los mas fuertes del grupo,su gran armamento se lo ponia muy dificil a los desepticons,Optimus buscaba por todos lados a Starscream,quien para su sorpresa se lo encontró de frente parado en el pasillo apuntandole con uno de sus cañones.

-¿Starscream?...-le llamo Prime debilmente y un tanto asombrado,el semblante del jet habia cambiado,en su mirada habia odio,mucho odio.

-Starscream...-le llamo por segunda vez.-¿Qué te pasa?,hemos venido a rescatarte..-

Starscream seguia apuntandolo con sus cañones,sus manos temblaban,tenia que hacerlo,pero algo se lo impedia,¿serian los sentimientos de los que Megatron le habia avisado?Recordo aquella noche con Prime y su mundo se vino abajo.

-Baja el arma...por favor...se que no quieres hacerlo..-le ordeno Optimus hacercandose poco a poco a él.

-!No te acerques o disparo !-

Optimus con un movimiento rapido agarró de las muñecas a Starscream y le arrebató el arma,este se intentó revolver pero Prime lo sujetó contra la pared .

-!Sueltame Prime o te acoradarás de esta! !Sueltamee!-gritaba Stasrcream propinandole patadas en los tobillos con los ojos deshorbitados.-!Me haces daño!-

-!Te estoy pidiendo que te calmes ,Starscream,tenemos que hablar!-

-!Nooo!-

-Optimus sueltaló ahora mismo,sino quieres morir...-olló la voz de Megatron desde su espalda,el cual le apuntaba con su soltó de inmediato a Starscream,quien se colocó detrás de su lider mirandolo malamente.

-¿Porque esta actitud Starscream?¿Porque dejas que te laven el cerebro de esa manera?-preguntó Prime mirandole por encima de Megatron.

-¿Porque tu le dijiste a Megatron lo nuestro?-

-!Yo no he dicho nada!te han engañado.-

-!MIentes!¿Y entonces como lo sabe él? en esa habitacion ,solo estabamos tu y yo!-grito Starscream.

Megatron le dedicó una malvada sonrisa a Prime,el cual se encontraba sin saber que decir ni como reaccionar,¿como se habrian enterado?el jamas habria dicho nada .

-Starscream no se como se han enterado,pero te juro que yo no he dicho nada,hemos venido a por tí,no creas nada de lo que te diga este farsante.-

-¿!Farsante yo!Muestra mas respecto Prime!-le amenazó Megatron,luego cogio a Starscream y lo empujo hacia un lado ,mientras este se preparaba para una batalla con Optimus.-!Vas a pagar tu insolencia!

-Megatron vas a pagar por todo!-le aviso Optimus sacando su hacha.

Se lanzaron en una dura batalla,Megatron parecia mas fuerte y grande que Prime,pero este era mas habil y rapido,el combate estaba muy igualado,Starscream se quedaba mirando,alerta a cada movimiento de los dos bots.


End file.
